A current main board includes an integrated graphics card to connect to and drive a display screen. The main board can support a discrete graphics card to improve a display performance. When the discrete graphics is plugged into the main board and the integrated graphics card is connected to the display screen, the display screen may not display properly, and an inaccurate diagnosis of the main board or the display screen may be given.